


Collar

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, but don't we all love some bromance, just friendship in this one y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Darren would knock on Chris' door in the middle of the night and ask for his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sounds dirty but this isn’t dirty at all, sorry guys.

Chris has been sitting on his couch for the past four hours, the July night turning from late to seriously late while he’s tapping away on his laptop. Brian is curled up into a ball of fur on the other end of the couch, perfectly still except for the subtle waving of the tip of his tail and the occasional yawn. He’s on the lookout for anything unusual, anything dangerous that might invade his territory. Chris throws a fond look his way and reaches out to scratch his neck for a few moments before returning to his work. He taps out a few more sentences and then deletes them again before a big yawn breaks his focus and he glances at his watch, seeing it turn from 11:59pm to 12:00am. Right at that moment, there’s a knock on his door.

He looks up and frowns, momentarily wondering if his tired body is playing tricks on him, if he just imagined the sound. But after a few moments there’s a new knock, or rather several knocks in a row. Chris sighs and closes his laptop, knowing perfectly well who the only person crazy enough to knock on his door at this hour is. He gets up, causing Brian to lift his head and follow his movement with his eyes, and goes to open his door.

“It’s midnight,” he says when the door swings open to reveal Darren in beanie, glasses and a huge grin on his face. “I could’ve been sleeping for all you knew.”

“Oh come on Chris, we both know you never sleep before 2am these days,” Darren counters. “Can I come in?”

“Is this going to be like that time in March when you came here at half past midnight, going on and on about this amazing place you just remembered and how I had to help you find it because you didn’t want to forget about it and you didn’t want to do it alone?” Chris asks, only half-joking, as he steps aside to allow Darren in. “And then that amazing place turned out to be a 24h-open store that sold cotton candy?”

“Nope,” Darren grins, stepping into the apartment and toeing off his shoes. “Actually, I’m here to see your cat.”

Chris’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he closes the door behind Darren. “My cat?”

“Yes, your cat. You haven’t had a sudden memory loss and forgotten about him, have you?” Darren says as he walks over to the couch, sits down and leisurely starts stroking Brian’s back. Chris resists the impulse to roll his eyes and settles for a dignified scoff.

“Of course not, I’m just somewhat confused as to what you could want with my cat.”

“I have a gift for him, actually,” Darren explains, still grinning, as he pulls out a gift-wrapped box from the huge front pocket on his hoodie. “It’s his anniversary, after all.”

Chris just stares at him for a moment, dumbstruck. “Okay, you’ve lost me,” he sighs, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch. “What anniversary?”

Darren doesn’t respond right away. Instead he holds out the box towards Brian, shoots Chris a glance that’s both playful and excited and clears his throat. “Brian the Cat, congratulations on your three-month anniversary as Chris Colfer’s pet!” he exclaims, putting the box down in front of Brian and beaming at Chris. Brian looks down at the box and takes a sniff at it before getting up, hopping off the couch and wandering off into the kitchen. Chris has to bite his lip to hold back a giggle, all while Darren looks down at the box with a mock pout on his face.

“I poured my soul into this gift, Brian!” he calls after the cat. “My heart will always bear the scar of your hurtful actions.”

“Oh shut up, you,” Chris laughs, unable to hold it back any longer. “What did you get him? I might as well open it, since Brian lacks opposable thumbs.”

Darren fake-pouts for a few more seconds before his face brightens again and he hands the box over to Chris.

“It was actually a completely spontaneous purchase,” he says, bouncing excitedly as Chris slowly unwraps the gift. “I saw it in a pet store window and I just thought yes, Brian has to have this.”

Chris lifts the lid off the box and reveals a slim cat collar in white leather, complete with fashionable black stitches and a leather bowtie in opposite colours. It looks really sophisticated – for a cat collar that’s saying a lot – and at the same time a bit silly, and Chris thinks it’s absolutely wonderful.

“Darren, you shouldn’t have…” he begins as he picks the collar up from the box and turns it over and around in his hands, delighted at great quality of the leather. “This will look much better than the plain black one he has now. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“I must admit, I was contemplating getting a purple one with the word ‘Diva’ in sparkling letters,” Darren says, laughter glittering in his eyes. “But I thought you might object.”

Chris looks at him and fondly rolls his eyes, handing him the collar. “Good thing you know me so well. Do you want to have the honour of putting it on him?”

Darren’s face lights up even more as he nods enthusiastically and Chris can’t help but smile. He watches Darren bounce up off the couch and walk out into the kitchen, and hears him rustle around in the fridge for some ham to give Brian to keep him still.

“Do you want food?” Chris calls after him, grabbing his phone from the coffee table.

“Duh!” comes the answer from the kitchen and Chris smile broadens as he pushes the speed dial button for late-night takeout and lets his eyes roam over his movie collection. When Darren emerges from the kitchen, Brian on his heels with his shiny new collar on, Chris is already putting Casablanca in the DVD player and finishing up his order on the phone. Darren beams at him and flops down on the couch, tossing his beanie on the coffee table. Chris sits down next to him, letting Darren fulfill his need for cuddling while Brian jumps up and stretches out over their legs.

“Don’t fall asleep before the food gets here,” Darren mumbles into Chris’ hair, his warm arm around his shoulders.

“Mmmm,” Chris answers groggily, cuddling into Darren’s side and barely has time to take two breaths before he drifts off into a pleasant unconsciousness, Brian purring contentedly in their laps.


End file.
